Two Lovers
by Death is HERE
Summary: Ichigo and his friend Kisuke have to deal with Renji and his awkward behavior towards Ichigo. Although Ichigo thinks he can trust Kisuke, Kisuke is thinking of doing something to Ichigo. [IchigoxRenji] [IchigoxKisuke] Kisuke is a made up charater
1. Kisuke Moves In

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach. I want too, but it will never happen… oh yeah I may not own Bleach but I do own Kisuke._

_**Summary:**__ Ichigo and his friend Kisuke have to deal with Renji and his awkward behavior towards Ichigo. Although Ichigo thinks he can trust Kisuke, Kisuke is thinking of doing something to Ichigo. [IchigoxRenji [IchigoxKisuke_

_**Note:**__ Made up character that is not in show, Kisuke._

_Kisuke is a 17 year old boy, who lives next door to Ichigo. Like Ichigo, Kisuke can see ghosts. Although he is not a Soul Reaper, he does like to help Ichigo with sending souls to Soul Society._

_------------------------------_

**-Kisuke Moves In-**

"Ichigo, hurry up. We're supposed to go meet the new neighbors."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Ichigo picked up his cell phone, shoving it into his pocket. Early that morning, Ichigo's dad had woken everyone up just to tell them they had a new neighbor. Of course, Ichigo, and his two younger siblings, were forced to go meet this new neighbor.

Ichigo slowly walked to the kitchen and was greeted by his father's foot being planted into his face. It took a second before Ichigo realize what happened since the blow connected with the side of his head, making him lose his balance.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN HERE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!"

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT OLD MAN?! I WAS IN THE SHOWER!" This was a morning ritual for Ichigo and his dad. Of course, it isn't Ichigo's fault that there was a fight every time he woke up or came home. His dad was just always trying to pick a fight with him, well so Ichigo thought.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Karin yelled. They both looked at her, Ichigo's foot planted into his dad's stomach and his dad's fist imbedded into his son's cheek. "Stop fighting and let's get this over with."

"R-Right." Ichigo and his dad straightened out and walked towards the door, the two girls following a good distance behind just to be on the safe side.

They walked in silence outside. Although they were just going next door, Ichigo moaned when the stepped outside. Karin, kicked Ichigo in the shin, to make him be more polite since the neighbors were outside, getting their boxes from the moving van.

"Good morning," Ichigo said, shoving one of his hands into his pocket. A young boy looked up from a box. The girl's jaws dropped when they saw him.

"We have a hot neighbor," They both whispered under their breath. Even Ichigo nodded. The boy was flawless. He had long light brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony-tail, light violet eyes that shown brightly in the sun light, the perfect tan, a smile that would make anyone stop in their tracks and stare, and although he was only wearing a regular black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, it looked as if he was wearing designer clothes.

"Good morning, you must be our neighbors, how do you do? I'm Kisuke Fujishima." His smile grew wider as he saw the two girls faces light up.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo and this is my dad Isshin and my two younger sister's Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo said, introducing his family.

"Nice to meet you and you might want to get rid of the ghost that lives in your house." Kisuke said, grabbing the box he was examining earlier and taking it inside.

"How did he know about the ghost? Can he see them too?" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise wondering if he also knew about Soul Reapers.

"HEY KISUKE, WAIT UP!" Ichigo called out, running after Kisuke.

"Oh hey Ichigo, what do you need?" Kisuke set down the box and turned to face Ichigo.

"You just said there was ghost in my house. How did you know?"

"Oh that, I've been seeing ghost ever since I can remember."

----------------------------------

_So this is the first chapter of Two Lovers. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and if my airplane ride wasn't bad enough with that old man (look at the bottom of I Love You,) when I was on the bus, yes I wrote this on a bus, this 5 year old girl took my journal and showed her parents. There parents were shocked at one part they read and they decided to tare the page out. sigh Now I don't remember what I wrote so I can't put that into the story. Oh well, I'll just have to write a different part there. An even better one._


	2. RENJI!

_**Summary:**__ Ichigo and his friend Kisuke have to deal with Renji and his awkward behavior towards Ichigo. Although Ichigo thinks he can trust Kisuke, Kisuke is thinking of doing something to Ichigo. [IchigoxRenji [IchigoxKisuke_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach. I want too, but it will never happen… oh yeah I may not own Bleach but I do own Kisuke._

_**Note:**__ I just realized that another character in Bleach has the name Kisuke… so sorry if that confused you… also, I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was… the person kind of ripped the page out and that was the last of that chapter so I kind of have to find something to connect it with this one._

_------------------------------------------_

**-RENGI!-**

"Oh that, I've been seeing ghost ever since I can remember." Kisuke smiled and turned back to the box. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I haven't met too many people who can see ghosts." Ichigo paused and watched as Kisuke opened the box to see what was in it. "Uh… have you ever heard of Soul Reapers?"

"'Soul Reapers' you say… Yeah I've heard of them. Don't they send spirits somewhere?" Kisuke said, closing the box and picking it up once more.

"They take them to Soul Society." Ichigo said, jugging to be next to Kisuke since Kisuke had started to take the box into a different room. Ichigo stopped and watched Kisuke walk into the room and set the box down. Unknowingly, Ichigo had started to stare at Kisuke like he wanted something, which made Kisuke a little uneasy.

"Are you alright?" Kisuke asked, waving a hand in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo snapped out of his gaze and nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, sorry about that." Ichigo put a hand on the back of his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright, but I got to get back to unpacking, are there anymore questions you need to ask before I start again?" Kisuke glanced at Ichigo who shook his head. "Ok then, I'll see you later." Kisuke walked out of the room, brushing past Ichigo who had been standing in the doorway.

--------------------------

"Fujishima-senpai is really cuuuuuuuuuute!" Yuzu squealed, which was unlike her. She didn't even glance at Ichigo when he snickered.

"I know, I wonder if he can play any sports." Karin wondered, playing with her soccer ball.

"Son, never let your guard down!" Ichigo jumped back to let his dad hit the wall hard before he walked towards the kitchen.

"Since when have either of you liked a boy?" Ichigo asked, kind of annoyed.

"Since a really hot boy moved in next door." Karin said, kicking the soccer ball at Ichigo, who easily dodged it. Unlike Ichigo, Isshin got hit by the soccer ball square in the face.

Ignoring the scream of pain for his dad, Ichigo said, "Just remember that he's too old for you." Ichigo turned to leave the room, but was hit in the stomach and set flying threw the wall by his dad.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Isshin yelled, running to start beating up on his son. Luckily Ichigo had had enough time to hide and watch his dad run down the street.

"How stupid can you get?" Ichigo shook his head and stood up. As he brushed himself off, a hand ran down his back. "WAH!" Ichigo jumped up and turn to face the person who had just touched him.

Looking up at the familiar face, Ichigo sighed slightly. The long red hair, tattoos and Soul Reaper outfit made Ichigo smile. It had been so long since he had last seen the soul reaper and oddly missed him.

"What are you doing Renji?" Ichigo asked, as he brushed the rest of the dirt of his clothes. "I mean, why did you come here?"

"Just thought I'd come say 'hi'." Renji stepped towards Ichigo and smiled.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that just fell on my ass." Renji held a hand out to help Ichigo up which was taken hesitantly. Renji helped Ichigo up, but didn't release Ichigo's hand.

"Uh… Renji, could you let go of my hand?" Ichigo asked, trying to pull his hand out from the others strong grip.

"No, because then I couldn't do this." Renji pulled Ichigo close and pressed his lips against Ichigo's making the smaller boy's eyes widen in surprise.

Ichigo quickly pushed Renji away, taking his hand back in the process. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RENJI?!" Ichigo was still in a surprised state so he ended up falling backwards again. Renji chuckled and leaned over the boy to kiss him on the forehead.

"You're cute, you know." Renji said, picking Ichigo up and holding him close.

"LET GO!" Ichigo growled prying himself away from Renji.

"Oh come on, you liked it that other time(1)." Renji smiled and pulled Ichigo back. Renji gently pressed him lips against Ichigo's. Instead of pulling back like last time Ichigo kissed back, hoping this would make Renji stop, but it backfired. Instead of making him stop it made Renji go further. Renji slipped his hand up Ichigo's shirt touching Ichigo's back soothingly.

Ichigo pushed away again and mumbled, "That's because I wasn't myself."

"Yeah yeah," Renji could tell that he was getting his way so he started to kiss Ichigo again. Ichigo didn't know what to do, should he let Renji do what he wanted or get away fast.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice yell from behind. Ichigo quickly pushed Renji away.

"Dad! It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo turned to face his dad who was starring in disbelief.

-------------------------------

_**1) **__Yeah, I am connecting this to the one shot story I wrote, I Love You. So… if you haven't read that then you should go read it… it's not that good, but it will get the point threw what Renji and Ichigo did._

_So I hope you people liked this chapter…I know it's not much longer, but this is all I have time to type… sorry --' but please review._


End file.
